paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Syndicate Military Subsidiaries
Sprawl Streets * Auxiliary * Certaman Mercenary Companies Legion Security "We're here for you!" :- Legion Security Slogan "...as long as you can pay us." :- Centurion Luigi Giorgi In Italy, following WWI and the economic crisis of the post-war era, a number of war veterans' groups formed, federated under the ideas of nationalism and anti-communism. However, after Benito Mussolini was assassinated, the movement decomposed in the same kind of talks they had so despised, with the remnants forming a number of militia. These groups progressively lost their ideology, being instead paid by corporations and aristocracy to break strikes and beat up reds. Their former nationalist leaders were washed up by each row of assassination attempts by communist radicals, and replaced by more business-oriented ones. Following the natural selection of the markets, small militia were gradually swallowed up by bigger ones until a single para-military contractor was formed; Legion Security. For the last twenty years, Legion Security has been the single largest private military contractor in the world, and a juggernaut in the mercenary business. Though there has never been a formal third party count of Legion Security employees, there is evidence to indicate that there may be as many a half a million Legionnaires. In addition to fulfilling the various contracts that they receive, Legion Security performs a number of functions, from protecting and enforcing order in the Sprawls, to acting as the Mediterranean Syndicate's equivalent of an army. Certainly, while they are not all that large for an army, their training, technology and equipment helps to offset the disadvantage they have in numbers. Since they are a mercenary group, all of their soldiers are career soldiers, though the corporation has been known to draw on civilian auxiliaries when more manpower is needed. They are organised into security branches and Sprawl garrisons, which can be further divided into security legions. Like with many other Syndicate companies, Legion Security also attempts to emulate the ancient Greeks and Romans, as one might guess from their name. In the case of Legion Security, it uses Roman military ranks for all its personnel and also models the organisation of its security legions after ancient Roman legions. Legionnaires are not just soldiers, though, but also police officers and corporate enforcers in effect, being responsible for maintaining some semblance of law and order within the Sprawls and making sure that they (and by extension, the entire Syndicate) don't tear themselves apart and descend completely into anarchy and chaos. In this way, Legion Security may be considered as the glue that holds the Syndicate together. * Legionnaire Gaius Marius Academy * Centurion Nereid Diving School * Argonaut Palatine Arcology * Praetorian Battlesuit Spartan National Security Corporation "Prepare for glory... and the perks that come with it." :- Holo-advertisement tagline, Acropolis Sprawl After the desolation of Greece at the hands of the Soviet Red Army during World War 2, the Greeks came to the Mediterranean Syndicate begging on their knees, pleading to them to help their country rise back. Desperately facing increasing debts, they even sold Athens and Delphi to the megacorporation in hopes that they will rebuild Greece's infrastructure. However, this course of action immediately played into the hands Demetrios Giannopoulos, a Greek executive eager of reaping a wholesome profit - in whatever ways he can. With the Regime of the Colonels backed entirely by the Syndicate, Giannopoulos gathered junta soldiers and ex-policemen together to substitute as a mercenary group that anyone can hire, for a price. For a while, the Spartan National Security Corporation became the de facto police force of Greece until the Syndicate moved into the country with their Legion Security. Being the ever-opportunistic businessman he is, Giannopoulos has signed a contract with the megacorporation to make the SNSC a subsidiary of the Syndicate. However, this strained Giannopulos' relationship with his fellow countrymen, as the members of the Greek parliament in the Allied Nations secretly consider him a traitor to his own country. * Hoplite Synthgenics Inc * War Wolf Wilderness Solutions Co. Though all that was left of the company was one janitor who called in sick for the day the first Satyrs were given their psycho-surgery conditioning, this was enough to keep it on the payroll, enough to rebuild the company. Today, surgeons and implant specialists are imported from other companies, usually without their consent, to make new Satyrs as old ones die from battle, clashes with security, and insane stunts. As soon as the surgery is over, the Satyr is locked in a box and shipped elsewhere. Forgetting to do this results in a new team having to be hired. * Satyr Defence Contractors Beretta Heckle & Co GmbH Alfa Rolando Military Automibiles * Lamia AdvanceArmour Inc AdvanceArmour Inc is the long running rival to the far more reputable and respectable International Inc corporation. When the Second World War broke out, they were known as Advance Armour Solutions, a small, locally owned company. However, as a result of the outbreak of peace, and strong competition from International Inc, the business was close to bankruptcy. In order to avoid this, the business turned to a merger with the Mediterranean Syndicate, and subsequently made a comeback by winning the contract for the US Army's main battle tank. Now with renewed resources and improved production capacity, the employees of AdvanceArmour Inc still maintain the bitter rivalry between them and their Detroit based nemesis. Several branches of AdvanceArmour are now operated by the corporation all over the world. Apart from the M60 Grizzly main battle tank, the company is also responsible for: * Talos Black Lagoon Shipworks Black Lagoon Shipworks is a small manufacturing yard owned and operated by a man named Dutch. Other than the current owner and the fact that it is located in Thailand, little else is truly known about this subsidiary. Rumours however suggest that it is actually the main construction hub for Scylla Speedboat, a ship renown across the world as the flagship of the human trafficking scene. As pirates, the employees spend most of their time at sea, or in a city very much alienated from "regular" civilisation, as can be seen in the conflicts between major powers, using the chaos of war to their advantage. * Scylla Speedboat Blizzard Microsystems * Pegasus Combat Helicopter Clandestine Shipyards Colombia's Pacific coastline, where muddy rivers loop into the ocean, has long been a smugglers' paradise. Behind the jagged cliffs that jut into the ocean is a vast jungle, laced with mangrove-fringed coves and virtually thousands of kilometres of waterways, apt for clandestine shipyards. Colombian Navy Comm. Samuel Cárdenas stated that it is most striking to notice the logistical capacity of these criminals to take all this material into the heart of the jungle, including heavy equipment such as propulsion gear and generators. Sometimes they are put together in pieces and then reassembled in other locations under the jungle canopy, in camps outfitted with sleeping quarters for workers. These submarines can cost about $200,000 USD and take upward of a year to build. * Siren Sub Colosseum Combat Creations * Brutus Gladiator Armour Constantine Industry * ILIAD Platform Janus Solutions * Gyges * Sisyphus Transport Truck Mako Ballistics With the creation of the first practical railgun, the Blue Mountains Technology Group needed an outlet through which to market their technology. Rather than simply licencing the technology out, the Blue Mountains Technology Group instead decided to to produce and sell their technology by themselves, reasoning that they would get a large percentage of the profits that way. Given that the Blue Mountains Technology Group was focused towards research and design, not an arms manufacturer, they instead bought over Mako Ballistics, an obscure company based out of Seattle. Apart from being a good source of income for its new parent company, Mako could also serve as a more respectable front for the somewhat questionable Blue Mountains Technology Group. Once the company came under their ownership, it quickly began to grow in size and profitability, getting lucrative contracts with companies such as Legion Security, and supplying railguns to companies like AdvanceArmour. As the company's profits grew steadily, it also began to expand into other areas. Today, Mako Ballistics is a significant defence contractor, making other weapons in addition to railguns. *Gyro Turret *Railgun Turret *Missile Turret Maria Yachts Founded in 1893, when Lorenzo De Spain (1844 - 1914), bought the Luna shipyard to found the Mercado Shipyards. The yard built commercial vessels, including fishing boats and oceanic trading ships. On his death in 1914, his sons Gino and Emilio took over, and renamed the yard Maria Yachts. They continued using wooden construction, but now built ocean-going ships, and some private yachts. During World War II, the yard built medium sized military vessels in steel, but due to highly ineffective construction practices, the production was severely limited. After the war, the yard produced the first steel-hulled diesel powered vessel in the locality. Emilio has a holding in both companies, and chairs both companies. In 1963, Emilio died and the running of Maria Yacht company was taken over by Gino and his son Lorenzo. Lorenzo was the driver of the yacht business, moving instantly from wooden to steel construction, and designing the style of yacht which brought the name Maria to the world: the Neptune Speedboat. Demand for these vessels outstripped the capabilities of the yard.In 1967, the yard was vastly expanded to 10,000 square metres (12,000 sq yd) to allow indoor building of yachts up to 70m, taking the total capacity to 44,000 square metres (53,000 sq yd). * Neptune Speedboat Monti-Cristo Steelworks * Testudo Nike Steel Works ''"Nike spells 'Victory' in my dictionary." '' :- Martin Lopez, CEO * Mars Artillery Armour Oedipus Committee Productions * Hector Suppression Armour * Hercules Heavy Armour Paradiso Heavy Shipyards * Terramerene Gunboat * Cadmus Escort Carrier Puma Transportation * Colossus Rapture Cybernetics * Fury Combat Drone Raven Helicopters Competing with other aircraft manufacturers such as Global United Helicopters and Westland Helicopters, Raven Helicopters is a subsidiary of aerospace behemoth VentureStar Aerospace, specialising in the design and production of helicopters. Originally an independent company, the corporation was acquired by VentureStar in 1960. The helicopters that it produces include: * Phoenix Rex Luther Technologies * Harpy Air-Mobile Armour Tennier-Elmpool * Hydra Troy Heavy Industries * Medusa Category:Lore